1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optoelectronic transceiver module assembly for fiber-optic communications, and in particular to an optoelectronic transceiver module assembly which is conveniently assembled and which is reliable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectronic transceiver modules provide bi-directional transmission of data between an electrical interface and an optical data link. The module receives electrically encoded data signals, which are converted into optical signals and transmitted over the optical data link. The module also receives optically encoded data signals, which are converted into electrical signals and transmitted onto the electrical interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,096 B1 discloses a conventional optoelectronic transceiver module. The module comprises a top cover and a bottom cover. The top and bottom covers are fixed together by mating a positioning post of the top cover in a hole of the bottom cover. The top and bottom covers thereby enclose a printed circuit board (PCB) and optoelectronic components. However, when the module is subjected to vibration during normal use, the top and bottom covers are easily displaced from the module. This can adversely affect the operation of the module.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,820 discloses another conventional optoelectronic transceiver module. A PCB and other optoelectronic components are placed in a rectangular box. Potting material is injected into the box, to enclose the PCB and the optoelectronic components. An enclosure of the transceiver module fixes and protects the PCB. However, the potting material is expensive and unduly troublesome to use.
In view of the above, there is a need for a reliable, durable and inexpensive optoelectronic transceiver module assembly, all parts of which can be fixed together quickly, easily and securely.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an optoelectronic transceiver module assembly, all parts of which are fixed together securely and reliably.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optoelectronic transceiver module assembly which can be easily and quickly assembled.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an optoelectronic transceiver module assembly which is inexpensive.
To achieve the above objects, an optoelectronic transceiver module assembly of the present invention includes an optoelectronic transceiver module, and a metal cage receiving the optoelectronic transceiver module therein. The transceiver module includes a connector housing, a PCB, and a support base. The connector housing is adapted for engaging with a complementary electrical or optical connector. The PCB is engaged in guide grooves of the connector housing. Block tags formed in the guide grooves firmly retain the PCB. The support base is attached to the PCB with screws, and accommodates and supports the PCB. The cage comprises a top frame and a bottom plate. The bottom plate is fittingly attached to the connector housing and to the support base. Locking tabs of the top frame engagingly retain the connector housing. Engaging tabs of the bottom plate are engaged in sockets of the top frame. Thus the optoelectronic transceiver module assembly is easily and securely assembled. The top frame and bottom plate form a complete metal shell encasing the optoelectronic transceiver module therein.